


House Divided-中文续翻

by Imageman



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Licking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Post-Canon, Size Difference, Some role reversal later on, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voice Kink
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imageman/pseuds/Imageman
Summary: This is the translation of House Division starting from Chapter 15, the translation of Chapter 1-14 is finished by assisapple





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts), [assisapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/gifts).
  * Inspired by [House Divided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224156) by [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/pseuds/spaceliquid). 



Chapter 15: Part II, Chapter 6

 

“在到达城市之前，我们还有一到两天时间。”威震天越过螺母的肩膀看向擎天柱。“假设我们找到了我们想要的，你在飞船方面有什么特长？”

擎天柱短暂地思考了一阵。在那场关于和平的对话之后，威震天开始主动和他交谈，而擎天柱发现他很享受这种交流。他们不谈任何重要的话题，不约而同地避开敏感的争议点，仅仅关注在安全的小事上，像是擎天柱喜欢的书和技术。他们之间的氛围如此轻松，以至于擎天柱有胆量给自己找了根棍子作为临时武器，而当威震天看到时，他只是朝他笑了笑，没有提出反对意见。

“我不算个很好的驾驶员。”擎天柱回答。“汽车人的飞船大多可以自动驾驶。我能进行手动操作，但并没有太多经验。我倒是挺擅长射击挡路的小行星。”在他们修理太空桥的旅途中，这曾经给擎天柱和他的队友提供一些娱乐（以及压力缓解）。

“换成更快一点的目标怎么样？”

“也可以。”擎天柱咧开嘴，第一次为他自己感到骄傲。他曾经是他们班最优秀的神枪手。

“一个炮兵。”威整天点头。“很好。我们会需要你，即使我们能够顺利通过猎网。”

这让擎天柱移开了视线。他应该为他们马上就能离开昆塔莎感到高兴，但事实上这个认知让他恐惧并且焦虑。

原本他只想尽早逃离这个鬼地方，但当他们距离成功越来越近，质疑的声音开始出现在他的脑中。昆塔莎人将擎天柱和威震天的死亡作为撤离汽车人领空的代价，但现在他们并没能被处死……如果昆塔莎人决定报复怎么办？他们会不会再次袭击，要求获得违约的赔偿？

他们会不会要求汽车人，假如擎天柱再次出现在赛博坦，他必须立刻被捕？

他越思考这个问题，就越对他们现在的计划动摇。他避免了那场即将到来的死亡，但如果他设法离开昆塔沙星……那真的会是更好的选择吗？假如他了解到昆塔莎人又一次因他而威胁无辜，他将怎么面对自己？

高尚的做法应该是牺牲。不是吗？

擎天柱咳嗽一声，试图摆他胸口沉甸甸的压力。假如事情真的如他预想，他再次投降，那这一切努力的唯一意义将是他解救了威震天，并允许他们最大的敌人重振旗鼓。所有汽车人都会因此憎恨擎天柱，而他们的憎恨是对的。况且，昆塔莎人想要他和威震天两人，他们应该不会满足于只有他投降。到那时，他会不会还需要确保昆塔莎人也追捕到了威震天？

单是这个想法就让他的内心紧缩。逻辑在此毫无作用，擎天柱无法做出这种事。那会是恶劣的，那是背叛。他体内的军事代码短暂地做出抵抗，用汽车人规章填满他的处理器，擎天柱毫不犹豫地删除了它们。御天敌才是那个喜欢按部就班的人，而看看那给他带来了什么后果。不，当一件事事关道德，擎天柱会听从他的火种。

关于御天敌的回忆淹没了他，擎天柱试图不去思考，但那些记忆让他悲伤。御天敌高高在上地将他遣走，御天敌用敲诈强迫他就范，御天敌威胁他的朋友……为什么他从来没能意识到这些？为什么他任由这些事发生？

御天敌将他交给了昆塔莎。擎天柱从未停止说服自己那是一个正确的决定，这么做是为了避免战争，并且保护了成千上万的生命……但那依然让他痛苦。非常痛苦。

事实上，他连一个可以回去的地方都没有。他不能回到赛博坦。他不能回到地球：大黄蜂，莎莉，还有桑达克教授会欢迎他的到来，但他的敌人也能想到这点，地球会是他们第一个搜索的地方。他不想让他的朋友陷入危险。

又一次地，擎天柱意识到了他对螺母毫不掩饰的嫉妒。那些霸天虎很幸运。他们也许被赛博坦驱逐，但他们仍然有一个期待他们归来的家园。这并不公平。汽车人才是那个崇尚集体主义以及互相帮助的群体，但现在邪恶、自私的霸天虎有家可归，而一个汽车人却被他的同类抛弃。

至少有些人还能得到快乐。

思考到这里，擎天柱放弃了将他们的坐标暴露给无人机的想法，他会和霸天虎待在一起，并和他们一起逃脱……然后他会偷走等离子碎片推进器，再从霸天虎的手下逃走。至少这会帮助汽车人的事业。在那之后，擎天柱会审时度势，再决定他的下一步动作。

—

到了那天中午，他们走在一条陡峭的岩石山脊。没有人对这个地形给予了过多关注——毕竟，由于这片地带山峦过多，岩石的形成非常常见——但当他们到达树林的边缘，擎天柱无法控制地发出一声惊呼。

他们正站在河岸边上。面前的河流如此宽广，以至于他们都看不清另一侧的树木。整条河的河面都结了冰，而在他们的左手边，岩石比树木还高的地方，他们能看到一面巨大的冻结的瀑布。

瀑布横跨了他们眼前的河流——那是一堵白色的巨墙，曾经湍急的水流凝固为棱柱互相支撑，被昆塔莎人的科技永远静止在时间中。仅仅是看到这样的景象都让擎天柱感到渺小而卑微，但他并没有太多时间敬畏他的所见。

“我们要冒险飞过去吗？”威震天的声音打破了沉默。

“太危险了。我们不知道附近是否有无人机。”在过去的两周里，擎天柱学会了小心开阔的地区。

“我们总得跨过这条河。城市一定在对岸。”

擎天柱陷入沉吟。

“有些时候，瀑布后面会有些空隙。我们可以去那里看看。”

威震天看上去有些怀疑。

“但我们没法保证能够找到一条完全畅通的。”然后他的神情缓和了一点。“不过这至少值得一试。”

幸运的是，擎天柱的猜测是对的：他们的确在冰帘后发现了通道。尽管如此，那条路看上去并不安全，当他向内窥探，他不安地绞紧了他的手指。隧道很长，站在这一侧，他们完全无法看到它的尽头。它的石壁同样覆盖着冰晶，微弱的光线透过瀑布照射进甬道，在闪烁的表面上折射出绿色的光芒。这看上去像是通向另一个世界的通道，像是通向地狱，或者死亡。

但它同样宽敞到足够容纳他们三个。威震天皱了皱眉，他显然也不想走进去，但他们没有更好的选择。

“这和一个矿井没什么区别。”他最终开口。“我们会试试。螺母，走吧。”

无论如何试图显得勇敢，他们依然小心地迈出每一步。甚至螺母都展露出了不符合他性格的谨慎，他牢牢抓紧威震天。擎天柱不会因此责怪他，事实上，当他们走过那些蜿蜒的通道，他也希望有人能在这时握紧他的手。那堵巨大的冰墙每分每秒都在凸显它的存在感，每当他转过头，他连入口的痕迹都无法辨认，这让他的油箱难受地拧紧。

不过到现在为止，他们都还是幸运的：他们遇到过一两次挡路的岩柱还有分叉口，但是前进的方向从未被堵死。擎天柱保持着信心，期待他们很快将离开这个冰霜坟墓，直到他们听到了一声模糊的，并且过于熟悉的响动——小型飞行物的引擎声。

不需要任何提醒，他们同时僵在原地，三个EM立场全部充斥着恐慌。那些无人机，那些搜索他们下落的无人机就在他们身旁，仅仅被瀑布隔开！

[别出声，也别动。]威震天通过通讯链接下达指令，但擎天柱已经不需要这个额外的建议：他全身完全静止，和周围的隧道融为一体。他的火种正剧烈地跳动，而擎天柱必须用尽所有意志力才能阻止自己把它扯出来——只是为了让它安静，并且停止那种震耳欲聋的击打声！

曾经汹涌的河流中包含着许多空气，而这使得它凝结而成的冰面浑浊。正因这点，擎天柱他们看不见昆塔莎的无人机，无人机也没有发现这些逃犯。随后，就在那漫长的恐惧中，一种奇妙的脱离感席卷了他。如果他发出了声音会怎么样？他可以现在就开始大叫，并且用力敲打冰面，无人机一定会立刻发现他们。他们会被带回昆塔莎的法庭（假设那些霸天虎没先杀了擎天柱），然后昆塔莎人会得到他们想要的。他们会放过赛博坦，而擎天柱将完成他的使命，保护他的人民。无需多虑，也不会被质疑。

但那一刻很快过去了，而擎天柱重新控制了他的思绪。不，无论是什么在刚才控制了他，那都是疯狂的，是一种病态的冲动。他们逃走并不是为了再次被抓住。况且擎天柱不能背叛他的同伴。虽然他们是霸天虎，但没有人应该面对昆塔莎不公正的判决，没有人应该死在吸屑虫堆里。他缓缓吐出一口气，他的火种也逐渐归于平静。

而就像为了回应他的决定，无人机的引擎声远去了。他们在沉默中度过了十几秒，霸天虎方才胆敢移动。

[看上去他们走了。]威震天在通讯里说。[让我们离开这里。]

他们没有再遇到其他问题。当他们离开隧道时，四周是安全的。

—

他们那天的历险并没有到此为止：当天傍晚，他们发现了一个山洞的入口，相当宽敞，并且隐藏在一块突出的岩石之后。

“你怎么想？”擎天柱开启了他的头灯检查那个洞穴。显然，他们看见的只是第一个穴室，最远的墙壁上还有另一个小口，通向山洞的更深处。“在这里过夜怎么样？”

“好主意。”威震天朝螺母示意，于是那个高大的霸天虎弯下腰走进去。“我们应该检查一下里面的情况，再找一个远离洞口的位置安置。”

第二和第三个穴室并没有什么新鲜的，唯一特殊的是洞穴内的钟乳石和石笋，一些金属制物似乎从这些石头中生长，将它们光滑的表面变得棱角不平。这看上去很不自然，并且对擎天柱而言，相当令人不安。他很高兴他们离开了那两个穴室。他们能看见一些结冰的水洼和冰柱，但当他们走向深处，洞穴变得干燥。

终于，他们顺着隧道走到了最后一间穴室。这是一个很大的洞穴，墙壁和地面都很光滑，没有碎石或者冰块。这是山洞的尽头。这看上去像是一个完美的野营地点，而洞穴中央的长条金属还能给他们所有人都提供一些隐私……

突然，那些金属移动了。

十条触须从它下面爬出，将它撑起，随着从心底升起的恐惧，擎天柱意识到这和他们之前遇到的章鱼是同一种东西，只是要巨大得多。而当他们能以那些章鱼为生时，这一个已经准备好将他们作为养料。

他们三人在同时做出了反应。螺母有些粗暴地将威震天放到了地上，而破坏大帝甚至无暇顾及，他立刻瞄准那个野兽。擎天柱唯一的武器就是那根棍子，他冲向一侧，一边将头灯的光源对准章鱼，一边试图想出应对的办法。与此同时，螺母弯下了身，他背部的武器舱打开，然后威震天的怒吼响彻了整个洞穴。

“螺母！不准使用导弹！你会把整个山洞炸毁的！”

螺母遵从了那道指令，他关上了他的火箭发射器，发出战吼，并朝那个硕大的生物冲锋。粗壮的触须立刻抓住了他，它们收紧，试图压碎螺母的盔甲。他们扭打的身形中不时发射出激光，但螺母的努力是徒劳的：章鱼的金属外壳太过坚硬。

如果这个生物和它的同类一样，那它的腹部或许会是一个弱点。

“螺母！把它拉开！”擎天柱绕着他们奔跑，试图从章鱼的身后接近它，随后猛撞向它的身体。如果他们能够成功将章鱼逼到威震天那里，也许破坏大帝就可以从下方射击它的腹部……

而擎天柱没能考虑到的事情是，尽管螺母已经吸引了章鱼的注意，它依然全身都有触角。

一只触手抓住了他，勒住它的胸甲，并将他按向地面。擎天柱奋力挣扎，触手却只是越收越紧，他听见了金属板在压力下扭曲的声音。他被拖到了那个生物的正下方，如果他有武器的话，这会是一个绝佳的机会，但此时此刻擎天柱只能恐惧地看着章鱼的腹部装甲打开，露出它巨大的喙。他在他能思考前做出了反应：他把手中的棍子塞进了章鱼的巨颚之间，阻挡它们闭合。

那根棍子立刻就开始弯折，并且显然随时都会折断——就在那时，一个人抓住了擎天柱的领子，然后另一股力量将他扔向地面。他惊呼出声，而威震天的咆哮立刻充斥他的接收器：“别动！”——热浪灼烧了他的脸颊，激光炮直直射向章鱼张开的喉咙，正赶在那根棍子断裂之前。

野兽发出了一声沙哑的长嚎，他的身体传来一阵咯咯声，触角骤然缩紧——然后永远地放松。

章鱼的尸体砸向擎天柱和威震天。

螺母立刻将他们拖了出来，带着孩子般的惊恐推开他们身上的尸体。

“主人！你还好吗？哦尊贵的威震天，我太失职了，我应该……”

“这没事……螺母，”威震天低声说，警觉地眨了眨眼。擎天柱发出一声呻吟，重新调试他的视觉接收器，然后注意到他的大半身子都躺在威震天身上，而破坏大帝的手正环绕着他的腰。擎天柱只剩下一个完好无损的头灯，在它闪烁的光芒下，他看到他们之间缓缓落下的灰尘，还有威震天得意的笑容。领袖几乎无法控制自己回以一个微笑。他们活下来了；他们活下来了！某种灿烂而喜悦的东西从他的火种中喷涌而出，就像太阳的光芒温暖了他全身，在那瞬间，只有一个认知变得无比清晰：

他不想死，不想死在这里，也不想死在昆塔莎人手下。

他想活下去。

—

威震天收敛了他的笑容，但当螺母帮助擎天柱站起身时，那个笑容的余韵依然勾留在他的嘴角。这理应让擎天柱感到困扰，但它没有。

“至少我们有了好几天的燃料。”威震天评价，注视着烟雾从章鱼盔甲的缝隙间升起。“假如最后的激光没把那些烧毁的话。”

“应该还有些残留的，我的陛下。”螺母开始分解尸体，这个过程远比处理那些小章鱼费劲得多。“我会为你弄到里面还剩下的每一滴，哦，我们英勇而伟大的君王！”

“它的盔甲很坚硬。”威震天仔细审查那具尸体，随后转向擎天柱。“我建议你从里面找一块合适的碎片，作为新的防身用具。”

擎天柱看向破坏大帝，很快就不得不移开视线，因为他无法保持他的表情平静。威震天向他提供了一件武器，根据他目前学习到的霸天虎习俗，给予你的敌人武器通常意味着和平的象征。而现在他开始脸红了。他甚至不明白他为什么要脸红！在内心对自己生气，擎天柱照着威震天说的做了：至少这样，威震天能看见的只有他的后背。

他们用那个生物的能量液解决了晚餐，螺母找到了一个完好无损的油箱，将它存放到他的子空间。移动发电机再次被投入使用，已经到了安顿下来充电的时间，但擎天柱发现他无法入睡。他的EM力场依旧翻腾着能量，战斗后的刺激感让他的火种打转。这很可能会是他们在昆塔莎星上的最后一晚，明天他们将抵达太空站，找到一艘飞船，然后离开这个星球。当然，也有可能他们的计算出了差错，那里并不是一个太空站，或者所有的飞船都已经破损到无法维修……但这感觉上去依旧是最后一夜。

也许明天擎天柱会决定好他之后的计划。

他因为这个想法而打了个颤，原本的好心情随之消失。离开昆塔莎星同样意味着……这一切的终止。这种简单的朝着一个目标前进的旅途，聚在一起温暖地充电的经历，被稳定的EM力场环绕，还有和威震天的交流。

那些挑逗。那些给予他的关注。擎天柱……已经有些习惯这样的感觉。但如果他们能成功逃脱昆塔莎，擎天柱也能成功逃离霸天虎，那他将再次独自一人。

他颤抖了一下，环抱住自己的膝盖，压抑住任何可能发出的声音。他这是怎么了？几周之前他还对他的生活很满意，随时准备好为了汽车人的事业而牺牲自己，现在这股令他难过的背叛感究竟是从哪里来的？

他认为是朋友的TF把他当做谈判筹码来对待。本应当是他和御天敌共同承担的错误全部由擎天柱一人抗下。而在他头顶耀武扬威了那么多年之后，御天敌故意将他和他的队员分开，谴责他帮助天火和天暴，给他定下通敌的罪名，一得到机会就立刻弃他如敝履。

而现在赛博坦已经成了擎天柱不敢奢求的美梦。他不敢联络他的朋友，害怕这会招致御天敌或者昆塔莎人对他们的迁怒。

他感到被所有人抛弃，他从未这么孤独。

我真希望你是个霸天虎。

他胸口的疼痛变得难以忍受，擎天柱关闭了他的光学镜。有那么一瞬间，他短暂地设想假如他真的是个霸天虎，那他将度过怎样的一生。在他的幻想中，他看到他自己——高大，拥有着深色的涂装，也许是黑色或者紫色，红色的光学镜，还有自信的站姿。霸天虎的擎天柱，威震天的二把手。

那样他就得小心红蜘蛛了。他露出一个细小的笑容，然后那个幻想转瞬即逝。不，那不是他，那永远不会是。

自然而然地，他的视线转向威震天。他和螺母同样没有入睡的打算，破坏大帝看上去正在沉思，于此同时吸吮着一条触手剩余的能量液。他总是如此处变不惊，如此不露思绪……也许有展现出一点疲劳，还有令人担忧的冷漠，但领袖依旧不能控制自己倾慕于这个画面。

威震天究竟在擎天柱身上看到了什么？

被预料之外的冲动怂恿，领袖站起身，朝着霸天虎的首领走去。威震天懒洋洋地抬起头。

“有什么事，擎天柱？”

“我能和你聊聊吗？”擎天柱脱口而出，维持他坚定的外表。他不能在这个时候退缩，这很可能是他最后的机会。

“当然。”威震天靠向墙壁，找到一个更舒服的姿势，将那个割断的触角扔到一边。

“私下的。”

“哦。”擎天柱并没有太理解威震天的“哦”所表达的情绪，但他的回应解释了他自己。“螺母，今晚第一轮由你守夜。去洞口附近站岗，确保我们不会被埋伏。”

“是的，我的陛下！”螺母跳起来敬礼。“如果需要什么就叫我，我随时准备好服侍您，哦睿智而尊贵的威震天！我……”

“螺母。现在就去。”

“是的，我的主人！”话音未落，那个士兵已经消失在视野里。

威震天重新看向擎天柱。

“所以？你想谈点什么？”

“你想从我这里得到什么？”

“抱歉？”威震天挑起眉毛。

擎天柱在他面前坐下来，感到傻站着有点愚蠢，然后盘起了腿。

“所有你做的那些事。舔，”他指了指头顶的触角。“还有咬我的天线。并且不要假装你没意识到你做了什么，我不傻。”

“你当然不。”擎天柱本以为威震天会回给他一个轻佻的笑容，但令他舒心的是，威震天的的表情依然很严肃。“我这么做是因为我享受那些行为，而且你看上去也乐在其中。”

“所以并不是为了报复发生在铁甲龙的事情？”

这次威震天的确笑了。

“你先开始的，擎天柱。我只是……加入了。”

“‘加入了’。”擎天柱哼道，但听起来并没有生气。“你说的这个游戏可以被无止境地玩下去，你知道，它其实不是很有效率。”

威震天沉默。

“和主流观点大相径庭的是，我事实上并不会强|奸每一个我看上的汽车人。另外，对于我这样的人来说，拥有亲密关系有些太过……危险。”

“尽管如此，你却允许我携带武器。”擎天柱安静地开口。“并且在你身旁充电。”

“让我们把这些归结于我信任你的原则。”威震天同样放轻了声音。

擎天柱的火种漏跳了一拍。

“你……信任我？”

“一部分。”威震天歪了歪头。脸上的表情高深莫测。“在一定程度之内。”

我真希望你是个霸天虎。

擎天柱低下头，目光盯着他的膝盖。他不可能满足威震天的期望，而威震天对这点和他一样清楚。擎天柱是一个汽车人。

他想活下去。

擎天柱咬了咬嘴唇，浑身被一股陌生的情绪占据。他感到他的光学镜升温，仿佛随时会迸出火花，但他遏制住了想哭的冲动。今天他已经直面了死亡两次：一次，他只和昆塔莎的无人机隔着一堵冰幕；另一次，他险些被一只饥饿的野兽拆吞入腹。现在，他被一种更强烈的渴望占据：活下去。他的未来一片黑暗，他被他的同伴抛弃，他独自一人——然后他祈祷，哪怕只是一晚也好，他希望这一切都能消失。他想要被接纳。他想要被渴求。

他是被渴求的。

缓慢地，这些思绪转变成了一种擎天柱无法言状的情绪。他抬起视线，再次看向威震天。没有人移动，没有人说一句话，就仿佛他们都害怕打破这一刻——直到擎天柱发现了威震天胸甲上的一滴紫色能量液。

“我从没有回以你相同的帮助，不是吗？”擎天柱喃喃自语，他倾下身，不得不将一只手放上威震天的胸口，再将重量支撑在膝盖上以取得平衡。然后，他舔走了那一滴能量液，动作几乎有些羞涩。

他想他听见了威震天的排风扇发出声响，他的火种在他的掌心下跳动得更加剧烈，于是擎天柱大胆了一些，舌尖的轻扫变成了舔舐。当他清理干净最后几滴，擎天柱抬起头，他和威震天的视线相交，这次他们的距离甚至更近，太近了，威震天动了动——然后擎天柱猛地后退，伸出手挡在他们之间。

霸天虎低声笑了出来。

“怎么，又要用你的手指接吻吗？”他问。擎天柱感到他的脸颊烧得通红，然后他也笑了，只是带着些许紧张。他刚才的动作是出于本能，况且……

况且他的手指亲吻的确很愚蠢。

擎天柱垂下手，他现在完全暴露，如此不设防，如此开放——但这感觉正好。他受够了调情，受够了逃跑，擎天柱不知道谁先迈出了第一步，他知道的只是他们之间的距离一再缩短——然后终于，他们碰到了彼此的嘴唇。

电流滑过擎天柱的机身，颤动着他，有一秒他感到迷茫，因为过多的触感而头晕目眩，他无法相信一个微小的触碰就能带来这么多感受。那是最纯洁的接吻，但擎天柱却因此燃烧，一切都变得过于清晰——威震天的嘴唇触碰着他的，那种柔软，那种温暖……

然后那双嘴唇移动了，滚烫的舌尖拂过他的唇齿，而擎天柱为此颤抖，他从不知道他的火种中能迸发出如此汹涌的渴望。他不应该这么做的！这就是一头热的蠢事！这是通敌！他是一个汽车……

他是被渴求的。

我想活下去。这个念头扎根在他的脑海中，灼热而明亮，擎天柱张开了嘴，带着他全部的绝望和希望投入了那个吻。他伸开手臂环绕住威震天的脖子，将他拉下来，拉得离他更近，欢迎着他的唇舌，并且渴望着他们更凶猛地侵略他自己的口腔。他的孤独，他的愧疚，他的伤痛——他将所有这些融化在这个吻中，他被解放了，他肩膀上的重担被放下。即使只有这一晚，他希望在生的希望和渴求中狂欢，忘记一切责任，不去顾虑未来。他们的舌头相交，摩挲着滑过彼此，而擎天柱发出呻吟，用他前所未有的热情回应。威震天的一只手手放在了他的头盔后面，调整着角度，他的另一只手放在他的胯部。擎天柱允许了这些，允许那个霸天虎将他随意摆弄，因为他在威震天的怀抱中显得如此小巧而高兴。

他自己的手掌沿着另一个机身的轮廓描摹，探索者灰色的盔甲：吸屑虫的咬痕，有些已经被自我修复，森林的那场迫降留下的凹痕和刮擦，关节处的金属箔片，没有被铠甲包裹保护……威震天的机身是一团糟，而擎天柱的也没好到哪里去，但此时此刻，他不在意所有这些。那个宽广的EM力场将他包裹在一个蛹中，并随着擎天柱的手指摸索一道缝隙而燃烧：威震天依靠抚摸他的天线来回礼。

“啊！”擎天柱弓起背，头盔附近的传感器滚烫。这种触感比威震天咬他时的还要炽热，何况擎天柱的排风扇已经在以最大功率运转，它的嗡嗡声和威震天的冷却器的轰鸣交织在一起。他们再次对上视线，然后擎天柱突然无比清楚地意识到了一点：他今晚会被拆。已经过了还可以回头的时刻，他不再有逃跑的机会。

他本来也没打算逃跑。

就像是为了证明这一点，擎天柱向前索取第二个吻，而威震天只回给了他一个轻啄，弯下头啃咬他脖子附近的电线。擎天柱喘气，紧紧抓住破坏大帝的头盔，然后他眼前的景象天旋地转，他的视线正对着洞顶，擎天柱发现他已经被温柔地放倒在了地上。威震天的身形笼罩着他的影子，厚重的盔甲象征着纯粹的力量，而擎天柱并没有因此害怕，与之相反，一种兴奋的颤栗感涌遍他的全身。当威震天的手滑过他的腰部并最终停在他的对接面板，擎天柱毫不犹豫地打开了它。

威震天直起身，欣赏他眼前的美景。他的光学镜几乎因为欲|望而燃烧，而擎天柱的火种因此砰砰直跳。他不可控制地露出一个笑容，是他让威震天露出这样的表情，是他带出了那些欲|望，是他被威震天渴求。

威震天一定猜到了他的想法。因为他回应了擎天柱的笑容，并且再次弯下身，一只手指摩挲着擎天柱打开的对接口。“好了。”他柔声说。“让我们……恩。”他停顿，因为他的发现而惊讶。“你的封口还在。”

“是的……”擎天柱局促不安地回答。“第三者，记得吗？”他试图开个玩笑，但是威震天仍然沉默着，他的脸颊一路烧到他的天线。仁慈的火种源，求你千万不要让威震天是那种“你的第一次应该给你的真爱”的类型！如果他们现在停下来，那简直太尴尬了！

好在威震天很快从他的新发现中回过神，嘴唇扭曲成一个猎食者的笑容。

“既然如此，那我更要确保这一切让你印象深刻。”他低声说，深深埋下了头，当威震天滚烫的舌头滑过他的接口，擎天柱难以抑制一声惊呼。威震天显然很有技巧，他的舌头灵活地滑动，擎天柱的整个下半身都因此融化，他的电路向他传达每一下触感，他弓起背发出更多呻吟。他能感觉到威震天的舌尖正在舔弄他的封口，推挤着那张金属网，但并没有破坏它。他短暂地收回，以让冷风为那块过热的区域降温，然后加倍了他的努力。有一瞬间，擎天柱鼓起勇气向他的身下看去——并差点立刻因为他眼前的景象过载。他正让那个传说中的人物为他口|交。威震天，童谣中的恶魔，所有汽车人教科书里的终极反派，正在取悦他的对接口，而擎天柱马上要向他交出自己的第一次。不知为何，这个想法并不让他恐惧，相反，那让他骄傲。

他没花多久就迎来了他的过载，完全沉浸在余韵的美妙中。

他从高|潮中恢复，仿佛处在极乐的天堂，他的机体仍然因为残留的快感而颤栗。威震天从他的大腿间看向他，而当擎天柱的光学镜终于重新聚焦，破坏大帝开口道：

“放松。”

而在擎天柱反应过来之前，一根手指已经滑进了他的甬道，突破了那层浸透润滑液的封口。擎天柱张开嘴，但预想中的疼痛却迟迟没有到来。那根入侵他身体的手指弯曲，然后随着一声轻响——威震天得意地举起他的食指，指根环绕着一圈柔软的金属，就像什么奇怪的戒指。

“就这样……就好了？”擎天柱愣愣地看着他被破开的封口。“我还以为会，你知道，更疼一点？”

“四百万年的经验。”威震天自鸣得意地回答，因为擎天柱震惊的表情而笑出声。“夸张了一点。但事实上只要你足够放松，而你的伴侣也知道该怎么做，其实这并不会很疼。”他动了动手指。“要不要留作纪念品？”

“当然不！”擎天柱撑起身，脸颊因为羞愤涨得通红。“还有，呃，谢谢，我想。”他补充，最初的胆量逐渐消失。

“不用谢。“威震天将那块破损的金属扔掉。“现在，我们刚才进行到哪了？”

一只黑色的手掌撑在擎天柱的头边，他们再次接吻。威震天的另一只手向下伸去，试探着他的接口，擎天柱因为那敏感的触感而颤抖着吐出一口气。由于刚才的过载，他的整个对接口都渗透着润滑液，在威震天的手指下发出黏腻的声响，擎天柱扳住威震天的肩膀，让自己的注意力集中在他们的吻上。但当那根手指探进更深的地方，一寸一寸地描摹他的内壁，点燃那些从未被触碰过的神经，擎天柱完全失去了对自己身体的控制。很又有一根手指添加进来，然后是第三根，当它们被一鼓作气猛推进擎天柱体内，他开始不自觉地挪动他的臀部。他的双腿放松，急切地想要那些手指替换什么更可观的东西进来。他能感受到的只有快感，而当他的机体习惯了欢愉，它就开始要求更多——更剧烈地沉沦，忘记一切。

威震天收回手指时擎天柱松了一口气，他差点又一次过载，而这并不公平，他已经化成了一滩水，而威震天甚至还没打开他的对接面板！破坏大帝调整回坐姿，擎天柱抬起头——发现威震天打开了他的面板，对接口已经被激活。

……哦。哦，哇哦。擎天柱预料到了他们体型上的差异，而威震天的大小也和他的身形成比例——尽管比那些黄|片中出现的小一点——但仍然。在现实中看到这个尺寸足够使人不安。

“它看上去……恩，我是说……这能放得下吗？”擎天柱下意识道，脸红得要命。他知道所有对接口事实上都能自我调整到容纳各种尺寸，而且威震天已经花了很长时间扩张他，但理论和实践是完全不同的两码事。

威震天仅仅朝他露齿一笑。

“别担心，擎天柱，我曾经有过像你这么大的床伴。会没事的。”他歪了歪头，向擎天柱示意。“别害羞，摸摸它。”

擎天柱同样坐了起来，紧张地舔着他的嘴唇。他并没有害羞，不完全是，他此时的感受混杂着谨慎和着迷。小心翼翼地，他将他的手放在了那个柱状物上，试探性地抚摸它。那个物件在他的手下抽动，威震天在牙缝间漏出一声嘶声，这个回应给了擎天柱勇气。他也可以带来快感，就像威震天为他做的一样。他握住那个东西，随后意识到他单手甚至不能环住接管，他的接口因为这个发现而紧缩。接管根部的紫色生物灯频繁地闪烁，暴露出威震天的兴奋，接管表面的纹路和沟壑保证了它会带来最绝妙的体验。

擎天柱绝对要让这个东西拆他。

他因为他的想法咯咯笑出声。好极了，现在他有点害羞了。

“你……恩，有一个很不错的输出管。”他咕哝，在脑子里扇了自己一巴掌。威震天的轻笑只让他的脸烧得更红，但当他鼓起勇气看向那个霸天虎，他看到的实则是善意的幽默。

“拜托，擎天柱。”威震天咧开嘴。“我们没在上生理课。说’管子’。”

“拆你自己去，威震天。”擎天柱遏制住移开视线或者捂住脸的冲动。比起口语化的“管子”，用学名称呼显得没有那么私密。但那个红眼睛的混蛋依然含笑看着他，擎天柱最终败下阵来。

“好吧，好吧！你有个不错的管子。高兴了？”

但是突然间威震天凑到了他身前，而在擎天柱能反应过来之前，破坏大帝的气息吐露在他的接收器上：

“是相当不错。”

下一秒，他已经再次被推向了地面，两腿分开架在威震天的肩膀上，那个巨大的管子正被缓缓推进他的体内，擎天柱张大嘴发出无声的尖叫。他能感觉到被填满的全部过程，每一个凸起，每一道皱褶，以及他们如何撑开他的内壁，直到那个东西全根没入，而擎天柱从没想到他可以感到如此充盈……！他甚至能看见他的肚子轻微地鼓起，那看上去奇怪又有点恐怖，但天啊，这感觉太好了！

然后威震天开始移动。

擎天柱哭喊出声，感觉到他体内沉睡的巨物苏醒。渴求的欲|望点燃了他，让他的双腿加紧，逼出了威震天喉咙深处的闷哼。破坏大帝的手掌仅仅环绕着他的窄腰，而他一次又一次冲撞，冲撞，再冲撞，直到擎天柱都数不清他抽插了多少下。

由于他们身高的不同，他们无法接吻，因此擎天柱只能在威震天身下扭动。但这样使得他的每一声呻吟和啜泣都清晰可闻，而从他湿润的双唇中吐出的细碎杂音更深地刺激了那个军阀。他们的力场互相交叠，以同样的频率共鸣，每一个传感器都充满电流。擎天柱的借口滚烫得仿佛即将燃烧，每一下撞击都使他觉得他即将达到极限，但下一次又证明了他是错的。威震天基本举起了他的下半身，没有给予他任何支撑，但擎天柱依然想方设法地抬起他的臀部，贪婪地试图获取所有被给予他的。他感到自己淫|乱而堕落，但在那之上，他从未如此清晰地感受到他活着！

“就是那里！”他弓起背。“威震天，求你了……！”一声破碎的泣音。“拆……我！”

“擎天柱……”那低沉的声音直击他的火种，他的油箱浸泡在最高浓度的高纯中——然后擎天柱过载了。他的力场因为过多负荷而爆炸，他的接口因为那有韵律的节奏痉挛，而也许，这也是威震天需要的最后一丝刺激——擎天柱没能意识到他的接口被冷却剂灌满，同样也忽略了紧随其后的一声扣响。

当他回过神来，擎天柱的第一个感受就是他被填满了。领袖缓慢地眨眼，惊讶于他如此餍足。他相当疲惫，难以言状地快活，而且一点都不想再移动。他叹了口气，伸展他的四肢，然后因为甬道内液体的碰撞而僵硬。他在那时才意识到他依然被钉在威震天的接管上。

破坏大帝在他的上方，灰色的盔甲松开以帮助他降温。当他注意到擎天柱的视线，他微笑，并尝试拔出来……然后失败了。

他的接管依然深深埋在擎天柱体内，他们的生物灯和谐地互相辉映。这只能意味着一件事。

他们被锁死了。

擎天柱呆滞地看着他们连接在一起的器官，吃惊地合不拢嘴。是的，他知道这是个意外，生理反应的一部分：输出管的底部和对接口的边沿各有一道阀门，那道阀门会在过载后启动，将接管分泌的冷凝剂缩在接口内，以防止两个机体过热。但是发生这种情的概率非常罕见，因为它只有两个机同时过载时才会激活。许多汽车人情侣认为这很浪漫，他们会利用这段时间蜷缩在一起，对着对方轻声诉说情话。但从没有人在一夜情中遇到这个情况！

看在火种源的份上，这太尴尬了。

擎天柱看见威震天瞥向他，几乎不想知道那个军阀会对此有什么评价，但破坏大帝看上去只是有些迷茫，并没有生气。

“有趣。我已经很久没遇到过这种经历了。”他沉吟，抚摸着擎天柱腹部凸起的地方，因为擎天柱的难为情而轻笑。随着威震天的欲|望减退，他的EM力场恢复到了那种让人舒心的安稳。他脑海中的一小部分依然尖叫着提醒他他刚刚做了什么，但擎天柱并不打算对此理会。

他现在真的不想顾及那些问题。

威震天动了动，换了一个对他的伤腿更舒适的坐姿。擎天柱的臀部依然镶嵌在威震天的大腿间，他的双腿放|荡地张开。他们只需要等待解锁，然后就可以各自充电。

擎天柱闭上眼睛，向自己保证他只休息一小会。他的战斗警报会让他保持警惕，所以他并不担心就这样睡着。他只需要休息一秒……

昏昏欲睡中，他错过了系统中的提示，并没有看见基于对近况的重新评估，威震天的身份已经从“敌对”转变成了“中立”，因为他们之间的“自愿性|行|为”。

下一刻，擎天柱已经沉沉入睡。


	2. Chapter 16: Part II, Chapter 7

威震天将他手指上的能量液舔去，惬意地挨着溪流躺下。它欢快的水流声使他放松，年轻的霸天虎关闭他的光学镜，享受着这一刻令人满意的安宁。

距离那个守卫不幸的丧生已经过去了四天。威震天杀了他，并且依然无法对这件事感到一丝一毫的懊悔，他同样怀疑其他旷工是否会为那个守卫哀悼，如果那人不想惹事，那他本来就不该对他们用电击棒。让威震天后悔的是另一件事，他不应为了甩开守卫的追捕而一路深入矿井。他以为他们会在容易塌方的区域前停下，或者至少不会再使用枪炮，但显然，这些汽车人完全无法理解这些对任何一个军用品（即使是一个从未被武装过的）显而易见的事情。他们的交火导致了塌方，威震天脚下的地板陷落，而在漫长又痛苦的坠落之后，他发现他已经深入地下世界的核心，距离地表如此遥远，以至于任何信号都无法穿透。

起初，他被吓得够呛。地面的潮湿度——所有军用品旷工的终身噩梦——增强了，头两天威震天只能趴在地上，努力战胜他感受到的头晕目眩，然后吐空他的燃油箱。

尽管如此，几天之后情况逐渐好转。他的器官适应了地下的环境，而威震天自己也学会了不再在意究竟有多少层坚固的岩石和金属将他与地表隔开。当他可以不用扶着墙壁站起来时，威震天立刻开始探索地下世界迷宫般的隧道。他的方向感在此毫无作用，那是为了飞行而设计的，但威震天希望他终究可以找到返回地面的办法。

出乎他的意料，地下世界并不是完全黑暗的。细长的蓝色光芒闪烁着装点了墙壁，那让威震天想起赛博坦人身上的生物灯。有些时候他看见能源结晶，并把它们挖出来收好。他无法造出最基础的提炼工具，因此他不得不花费漫长的时间来将那些结晶碾成粉末，小心翼翼地确保不会将它们引爆，然后再混着口腔润滑液把那些粉末囫囵吞下。这并不是多么健康的一餐，但至少那维持了他的生存。这种情况持续到他发现以这些结晶为生的巨型金属蛞蝓。那相当令人惊讶：通常而言，金属蛞蝓被认为早已灭绝，它们是最初教会赛博坦人制造能量液的生物“精炼厂”。但显然，它们不仅没有灭绝，相反还在地下世界繁衍生息。威震天找到了一只落单的蛞蝓，它们大多是无攻击性的，但它们的体型已经足以让他们成为难缠的对手，尤其当威震天本人也只是一个赤手空拳的捕猎者。不论如何，他的计划依然成功了：蛞蝓看上去更倾向于留在群体，而不是帮助它们掉队的同伴，而威震天也终于能够获得得体的一餐。他把蛞蝓剩余的燃油箱存放进他的子空间，不过那最终被证明是没有必要的举动：随着他旅途的深入，他越发频繁地遇见成群的蛞蝓。

不见天日的几天之后，威震天发现他抵达了一个宏伟的穴室。道路终止于一道狭窄的平台，他只能勉强看得清屋顶和对面的墙壁。那里似乎同样开着一些小口，极有可能通向类似的通道，但它们太高了，超出了威震天能抵达的范围，除非……

他瞥向自己的双腿，准确而言，是他腿上的飞行锁。它们会释放电流击倒任何企图将它们解开的人，但威震天知道如何绕过这道程序……理论上来说。这是矿工间一代代传下的知识，但从未有人曾在守卫的严密监视下找到机会尝试。那些放手一搏的都被关进了监狱。

然而现在，他的身边没有任何守卫。威震天的火种在他的胸膛中跳动。他可以取下那些飞行锁！他可以……

他可以试着飞行！

他像一个虔诚的信徒一样在脑海中反复背诵着步骤，他将鹤嘴锄卡进岩石中，经过几个小时的努力，他的付出得到了回报。飞行锁打开了，威震天手中捧着那个已经失效的装置，浑身被喜悦和对未知的恐惧席卷。他的涡轮已经发动，他的本能驱动着他，让他只想跃入半空，重新获得他从出生时就被剥夺的能力。

他经历了几次失败的尝试才终于能控制他的动作，可一旦他掌握了基本的方法，他的学习立刻突飞猛进。他唤醒了他的机体生来的天性。随后，威震天想起他还有一个载具形态（他在地面时扫描了一个，尽管他知道也许他永远不会有用到它的机会，他依然选了他能找到的最好的）。事实证明，使用载具模式飞行甚至更加简单，很快，他已经可以在拱廊和沟壑间自由地飞行，大笑，并且尝试所有他刚刚想出的特技。他甚至忘记了他此行的目的是找到返回地面的出口，有那么一会，他放纵自己跟随着他火种的呼唤飞翔，并单纯沉浸在探索地下世界的喜悦中，他很确定他是第一个抵达这里的TF。

他的最后一个伟大发现是一条流淌着能量液的河流。它的河道似乎隐藏在墙壁内部，通过一个作用不明的古怪装置流出来，并汇聚成小型的水泊。威震天一开始对它很谨慎——谁知道是否还有别的生物生活在地下世界？——但是没有任何东西前来使用这个能量液水泊，于是他耸了耸肩，决定将那条溪流当作他的财产。

获得稳定的能量来源后，威震天计划在这里修整一阵。或许探索一番周边环境，再想出比漫无目的的乱晃更好的返回地面的计划。

威震天打开光学镜，盯着点缀在天花板上的熟悉的蓝色光芒。地下世界是一个巨大的谜团，并且不断促使着威震天的好奇心去了解更多。他有了取之不尽的能量液，宽敞的空间供他飞行，以及最重要的，再也没有人可以命令他去做那些低贱的工作。在他乏味生命中的第一次，威震天事实上感到……高兴？

这是一种奇怪的感受。快乐对他而言一直是一种难以捕捉的概念，它由汽车人创造，当他们坐在舒适的椅子里，或者在讲坛上对公众演讲时，他们喜欢使用这个词汇。他们说快乐能通过劳动获得，通过为社会带来生产力，通过成为赛博坦事业中的一个齿轮。但威震天没能理解他的工作将如何带给他喜悦，而根据他和其他旷工的交谈，他认为他们同样不曾拥有快乐。

他待在地下世界的时间越长，威震天就越怀疑他是否应该回去。

最开始，这个想法显得很疯狂，但在深入思考之后，它反而越发吸引人。认真的，假如他回到地面，什么样的命运将在等待着他？他只会获得新的飞行锁，还有谋杀守卫的指控。他会被送进监狱，或者某种“悔过自新项目”，并在那里度过他的余生。如果他足够幸运，他也有可能被分配到角斗场，那里充斥着犯下命案的军用品，汽车人称之为“让他们野蛮的天性派上用场”。是的，角斗场会是他最好的选择——至少，那样他依然能够飞行和战斗——但为了取悦汽车人而战斗毫无尊严和荣誉可言。他们甚至玷污了霸天虎最古老的传统，决斗，并把它变成了一种侮辱人的商机。

然而在这里，威震天是自由的。他可以忍受地面的潮湿，而即使他无法再次见到天空，飞翔也可以轻易弥补他的遗憾。他确实必须面对孤独，但威震天同样对社交没有太大需求。此时此刻，再也没有人能向他下达命令。

是的，也许那次塌方是命中注定。也许在所有的霸天虎，正是他被选中，就此永远摆脱他的镣铐。汽车人声称在他们创建的和平与繁荣中军用品毫无作用，因此命运将威震天带到了赛博坦的核心，在这里，从未有人听说过汽车人或是他们所谓的和平。

他坐起身，因为刚刚做出的决定而信心满倍。他可以做所有他想做的事，不是吗？威震天咧开嘴，启动他的推进器，一路飞至穹顶的顶端——然后猛地俯冲，开始探索另一个他未曾进入的通道。

这条路有许多狭窄的过道，还有突如其来的转向，但威震天乐于挑战他刚刚获得的飞行技能。他学会了识别不同种类的隧道，而这一条属于那些连接山洞的主干道。当他转过又一个弯道，他的判断得到证实：通道的终点是他有史以来见过的最大洞穴。威震天变回机体形态，悬停至半空观察，他的EM力场兴奋地燃烧。这间洞穴如此庞大，以至于最远处的墙壁完全融入了黑暗。它的穹顶同样与众不同：就在他的头顶，威震天看见一大片黑色的圆形阴影。没有任何光线从中透出来，而那让他感到令人不安地渺小。但威震天不愿被吓到。他的引擎功率减弱，缓慢地让他下降，好获得更好的视野。当威震天站上地面，他将视线从黑色的圆环移开……然后僵住了。

昏暗的光线中，另一个巨型圆环在右侧出现。当威震天研究它们，一种难以理解的似曾相识感出现在他的脑海。随后他突然意识到了那是什么。

他正看着一对巨大的飞行引擎。

和那些带着飞船跨过星河的引擎相同，和威震天腿上的引擎相同，只是比所有这些大了千万倍——他的面前是赛博坦的飞行引擎！

他花了接下来的几个月时间研究这些山洞和过道，而他的发现完全打破了他原本对世界的认知——并同时让他做出了一个决定。威震天改变了主意：他会回到地表。他必须回去。

命运让他来到这里，而现在威震天明白那是为了什么。有一个方法可以永远摆脱汽车人带来的令人窒息的和平，威震天在地下世界掌握的秘密将是解放他的人民的关键。

而他注定将带领他们走向那个未来。

—

威震天醒来，看向石洞的顶端，尚且没有反应过来它为什么那么矮，而且缺少那些熟悉的生物灯。随着他的处理器启动，他想起来这是何时何地：昆塔莎星上的一个石洞。其余只是他梦中的久远记忆。

他拥有过的大多数梦境都是回忆，威震天并不确定为什么他在梦中不能像其他TF一样拥有一些天马行空的幻想。不过这段记忆已经有一阵没有浮现，而会令他想起这些的只能是……

他撑起手肘，检查这间狭窄的洞穴。发电机仍然在工作，散发出橘黄色的光芒。他没看见螺母，但擎天柱正在地上安静地充电，面朝着威震天蜷缩着。

破坏大帝的嘴角微微上扬，并且不得不控制住自己抚摸擎天柱天线的冲动。这个汽车人在他们还连在一起的时候睡着了，威震天没有叫醒他。他仅仅等待他们自动解锁，然后清理了两人，并把擎天柱推到一边。他考虑了一下是否要把擎天柱推到角落，但鉴于那肯定会吵醒他，威震天决定只要他们在充电时不会碰到，他可以允许擎天柱睡在他身边。不论那个汽车人有多么温暖，亦或是他的EM力场多么令人舒心，威震天无法在感知到他人存在的情况下安心休息。

但擎天柱显然可以做到这点，甚至对于含着他的敌人的输出管入睡都毫无障碍。从另一个角度来说，他肯定是累坏了，也许威震天应该将这当做他的功劳。

这个想法让一种酥麻的感觉流过他的血管，破坏大帝摇了摇头。如果他能嫌弃地瞪自己一眼，他会的。他先开启这场引诱的游戏以动摇领袖的忠诚，最终却将自己同样困在其中。这不公平，那些汽车人配不上擎天柱，尤其考虑到他们如何对待他。如果擎天柱是个霸天虎，他早能创下辉煌的事业，就像他的朋友毒蜘蛛那样。尽管如此，那些荒唐的念头却深深扎根在他的处理器中——告诉他他愧对艾丽塔，告诉他他亏欠御天敌。

对威震天而言，他无法理解为何这样一个智慧的，有才华的，完美的TF会忽略他自己的才能，并不好好利用他们。这几乎激发了威震天本能的占有欲：汽车人不想要擎天柱？好极了，那威震天就会先占有他！

而他事实上也的确占有了擎天柱，在某种意义上。威震天得意地微笑，观察着汽车人睡着的模样。他思考擎天柱的上级是否知道他对又大又坏的霸天虎的特殊情节。可怜的擎天柱看上去对此颇为羞愧，但威震天可以确保擎天柱不会对昨天的事后悔，他看上去完全享受了那场拆卸的每一秒钟。

并且说实话，威震天也很享受，远比当他开始他们违禁的监狱勾当时想象得要享受。他从未觉得汽车人对他有吸引力（他通常更喜欢更大更强壮的搭档），但这个年轻的领袖有着最丰富也最可爱的表情，以及一双丰满的渴求亲吻的嘴唇。还有他的举止……威震天习惯于和明白自己地位的人相处，软弱或是自卑的霸天虎不会获得生存的机会。而擎天柱是不同的：威震天绝不会认为他软弱，但当威震天赞赏他，或是触碰他，他流露出那些没能藏好的矛盾情绪——全部尖叫着宣告他是如此孤独，如此渴望得到关注。这让他脆弱。威震天厌恶脆弱，通常，他会利用这些弱点，并给出致命一击。但他不想对擎天柱这么做。年轻的领袖提起了他的兴趣，现在，威震天想在他身上试试新的策略。擎天柱的可塑性很强，他总是轻易地被爱抚和善意的言语打动……但他的责任心和忠诚又如此坚定。这会很棘手，但威震天向来擅长蛊惑人心。他完全可以理解为何昆塔莎向汽车人要走了擎天柱，而非御天敌，并且他决定要完成昆塔莎人没能完成的。

再次确定了他接下来行动的意图，威震天点了点头坐起来。他的计时器告诉他现在已经是早上，这意味着他整晚都不曾被打扰。皱了皱眉头，威震天打开通讯链接。

[螺母。]

[是的，我的主人！]螺母的声音一如既往充满热情。所以他昨晚并没在守夜时睡着。

[你为什么不叫醒我？我没让你守一整夜。]

[原谅我，哦我们伟大的王！]现在他开始用那种忏悔的语调说话了。看在火种源的份上……[我不想打扰你的休息。请千万别怀疑我的能力，哦伟大的威震天！我有足够的能量液，而且我一点也不累，我绝不会拖累你的宏伟计划，主人！]

威震天张开嘴，打算训斥这个大傻个的自作主张，然后他的视线落到了擎天柱的脸上。如果螺母在他们还锁在一起的时候冲进来，那的确会相当尴尬，并且现在他的精神状况的确比前几天好了不少。也许螺母在做出决定时还是做过考量。

[这次我会相信你的判断。别让我失望，我最忠诚的仆从。]他刻意说得浮夸了些，知道什么样的用词会让螺母最高兴。战士喋喋不休地道出感谢和赞美，但威震天没听剩下那些。

[进来，过一会我们就会出发。]他转向擎天柱，调整到他的通讯频率。[该起床了，小领袖。]

擎天柱从地上跳了起来，蓝色的光学镜猛地睁开，看上去迷茫而惊讶。但是下一秒，他就看清了他周围的环境，呲着牙揉了揉他的下半身，然后威震天愉快地看着他缓缓反应过来发生了什么。擎天柱看向他，目瞪口呆，整张脸充斥着恐慌——而螺母正选择了这一秒进入山洞，他聒噪的声音立刻响彻穴室：

“早上好，陛下！我希望你过了一个美好的夜晚！”他的光学镜紧盯着擎天柱。“你应该感到荣幸，汽车人！和伟大的威震天拆卸是一种荣誉，他的床上技巧无人能及。”

“闭嘴，螺母，”威震天心不在焉地说，忙着欣赏擎天柱事实上正在对此生气。擎天柱显然并没有感到有多光荣，准确而言，他羞愧不堪。他将他的脸埋在了掌心里，肩膀轻微地颤抖。不过，根据他的EM力场来判断，螺母的确成功地转移了擎天柱的注意力，他没再纠结于和他的敌人上床，现在困扰他的只是无尽的尴尬。

日后，威震天或许也得把这点纳入考量。

—

擎天柱完全沉浸在自己的思绪中，以至于他完全没注意到他们正朝哪里前进。谢天谢地，威震天也没有试图和他说话，因为擎天柱事实上都不确定他现在是否能直视威震天的眼睛，更别提交谈。让情况更糟的是，他的机体感到餍足而焕然一新，完全不顾他的处理器所感受到的痛苦。他的对接口令人舒适地酸涩，他走出的每一步都提醒着他他昨晚做了什么。

他让他的敌人拆了他。炉渣的，他基本上求着他的敌人拆他，而且他享受了那个过程的每分每秒。不，那不仅是他的敌人——那是威震天本人！擎天柱是汽车人的耻辱，是精英护卫队的耻辱（尽管他已经被开除了，但依然），他还是他的朋友的耻辱。他昨晚到底被什么上了身？

一个讽刺的声音告诉他是威震天上了他的身，而擎天柱低吼着赶走了这个想法。他的罪状已经足够长，现在他还得加上一条通敌……

尽管如此，擎天柱脑海中微弱的一部分仍然拒绝他继续进行自我谴责。是的，他的确做出了通敌的行为，但他依然记得那感觉有多好。他已经很久没有过那么美妙的经历，所有的困扰和烦恼烟消云散，全部被快感填满——由另一个人带来的快感。假如忽略他究竟是和谁完成了那场拆卸，擎天柱不得不承认：这会是他能想到的最完美的第一次，当他在虚拟影像的触碰下融化，这正是他会产生的那类幻想。

……也许当他给那个机器人编入威震天的声音时，擎天柱就已经将自己送上了这条不归路。

领袖摇了摇头。不，不，不。他们在昆塔莎星上的冒险即将迎来终结，而昨晚不过是冒险途中的另一个意外。威震天获得了他想要的，擎天柱获得了他想要的，现在他们已经不再需要继续那个令人心烦的挑逗游戏。当他们离开这颗星球，一切都会回到原本的样子。他们仍旧会是敌人，就像他们注定的那样。

擎天柱强迫自己忽略胸腔传来的一阵刺痛。

—

幸运的是，他们对地图的解读是正确的。他们在正午抵达另一座城市，并在一艘坠毁的昆塔莎飞船雕像旁发现了一片遗迹。然而最初的兴奋很快淡去。几个小时之后，他们依然没有发现任何飞船，曾经是飞机场的地方如今被丛林覆盖，树木在空地上疯狂生长。三人将这块地方仔细搜寻了一番，却连哪怕是飞船的碎片都没找到。

直到他们的面前出现了一条峡谷。

“我们之前从没见过这样的地貌。”威震天评价，眯起了眼睛。“如果这是地震留下的残骸，它为什么发生在这里？就在我们寻找的地方？”

擎天柱在沟壑旁蹲下，打开他仅剩的头灯。

“这很古怪……我想我看不见峡谷另一侧的山崖。就像地面就此消失了。”他触碰深坑的边缘。“而且这些岩石也过于光滑，就好像它们是……人造的。”

“我可以飞下去探查情况，我的主人！”螺母自豪地说，这一次威震天并未加以制止。

“你去吧。把我放下来。”

螺母立刻遵从了命令，小心翼翼地将威震天安置在地上，然后靠近悬崖。

“如果有任何不对劲的情况，立刻上来。不要参与任何战斗。”威震天取出发电机，启动它并把它交给螺母。“我相信你的能力，我忠实的仆人。”

战士险些高兴地跳起来。

“当然，我的君王！谢谢你，我的主人！”他的引擎发出轰鸣，一头扎进深渊。

几秒煎熬的等待过去，终于，螺母的声音从谷底传来。不幸的是，由于叠加的回声，他们根本听不清他说了什么。

威震天皱眉。

[用通讯链接，螺母。]他说，为他们三人开启了一个共同的频道，这样擎天柱也能听见螺母的声音：

[我知道了，陛下！它就在这里！]

[什么在这里？]威震天快要失去耐心。

[飞船！我找到了一艘飞船！]

—

当擎天柱攀在螺母身上下降时，他有了一个更好的机会了解昆塔莎的太空站如何运转。他们逐渐进入黑暗，头顶可见的光线越来越小，直到几乎消失不见。他们认为的峡谷实际上应当是一堵巨大的墙壁，顶端被封口，它尚未来得及完全闭合，就被暴露在荒野中放置几千年，直到植被覆盖了它，让它看上去像是普通的平地。

螺母在一声巨响中落地，擎天柱立刻从他的背上滑下来。在发电机的橙色光芒中，他的确看见了一些弯曲的金属，它们的外形和将擎天柱带来昆塔莎的那艘非常相似。

“这里一定有个中央控制光源。”威震天在螺母身上说。“外部的环境无法侵蚀到这里，因此它的系统有可能还完好无损。”

半小时的寻找后，他们发现了一个开关，白色的灯光充斥了井底。现在擎天柱能好好看看这艘即将将他们送上航线的飞船，而那一眼让他浑身僵硬了。

“这是什么破烂！“那艘飞船看上去如此老旧，好像只要轻轻一碰就会彻底散架，而且它还有一个发射器！它一定属于非常古老的型号，以至于它还需要发射器来启动！

然而，让擎天柱惊讶的是，威震天看上去一点也没有遭到打击。

“这的确不是毁灭日级别的战舰，但我们也并不需要用它打败整个昆塔莎舰队。它只需要将我们送进轨道，而这个看上去足够完成任务。况且，这也不是我见过的最差的飞船。螺母，还记不记得我们从场地架子上缴获的那那架垃圾？”威震天咧开嘴，他的心情看上去相当不错。

“当然，哦伟大的威震天！你将它驾驶得如此自如！”

“不提这些了，我们应该检查一下它是否还能运转，以及哪里需要维修。”威震天看向飞行器，“到了傍晚，我们就不得不将光源关闭，所以我建议你们尽快找找还有什么可以抢救的。与此同时，我会去驾驶舱检查它的飞行系统。”

擎天柱看不出这个计划有什么不妥的地方，于是他服从了安排。螺母将威震天放置在驾驶座上，随后和擎天柱一起走向通往地下平台的通道。

此行收获颇多。他们找到了几桶储藏的燃料（螺母尝了一点，并认为它们还没坏），一间维修室，一间给随行人员的休息室（不幸的是，已经荒废了）——而且他们没有遇到任何怪物或是危险。由于飞船位于地下，大部分东西的保存情况都还良好。昆塔莎人对太空站的选址相当明智。

当听说这里有间维修室后，威震天要求螺母将他带到那里，并留下他一个人。

“我一会再和你们汇合。”他说，而擎天柱只能接受这个解释（或者事实上，这根本不算一个解释）。他专注在他手头的工作，用螺母带给他的金属碎片修理船体。高大的战士话并不多，但他的EM力场向擎天柱传递的信息比之前友善许多，擎天柱尽量不去思考是什么带来了这一改变。

他们和谐地共事了几个小时，直到他们同时听到一些预期之外的声响：脚步声。

擎天柱和螺母同时转过身，举起武器瞄准通道（尽管擎天柱的焊锡铁棒看上去远没有螺母的加农炮有威胁），但却听到了一声低沉的笑声。

“放松，士兵们。”威震天在门口站定，双手叉腰。“虽然我欣赏你们的警惕心。”

螺母立刻放下武器，重重跪倒在地上，不断地吐出道歉和赞美，而擎天柱只是呆怔在了原地。威震天没有浪费他在维修室的时间：他在他的膝盖四周都都焊上了坚固的金属，简单地做出柱状的义肢。它们的做工很粗糙，而且显然不够灵活，但至少现在威震天可以用自己的双腿行走。

“恭喜。”擎天柱脱口而出。

“我不能被人抱着出现在霸天虎面前。”威震天假装漠然地走到他们身边，他朝螺母点头，拍了拍他的肩膀示意他可以站起来了。“我会去检查一下引擎有没有问题。”

直到威震天消失在走到深处，擎天柱才意识到究竟哪里不对：他的战斗警报没有提醒他威震天的到来。

他的战斗警报已经不再认为威震天是敌人！

擎天柱检查处理器中近期的更新，他快速地逐一扫过，然后呻吟出声，一头撞上墙壁。仁慈的火种源，这太令人尴尬了，这简直无法接受！

“你还好吗，汽车人？”螺母探过头，他的光学镜紧盯着他。

“还好。”擎天柱生硬地说。”你为什么会关心？”

“伟大的威震天陛下对你展现了兴趣。”螺母的眼睛眨了眨。“你应该感到荣幸。”

“是的，你已经说过这点了。”擎天柱咳嗽两声，不愿再听到歌颂威震天拆卸能力的长篇大论（而且他完全不想知道螺母这么说是出于他一贯的吹捧，还是基于和威震天拆过个人经验）。“让我们把灯关上，地表快到午夜了，我会用我的头灯。”

让他惊讶的是，螺母嘟囔了一些附和的话语，并照着他说的做了。擎天柱看着他的背影，遏制住擦拭他的光学镜的冲动。好极了，看来对霸天虎来说，和威震天拆上一场的确能给擎天柱加分不少。

—

他们在船上日夜不休地工作，仅仅偶尔停下来补充能量。起初擎天柱不确定他们能否立刻掌握昆塔莎的科技，但事实证明，威震天和螺母对此有些知识储备。

“大战的初期，霸天虎没有自己的战舰。”威震天告诉擎天柱，后者正帮他替换引擎上的零件。“所以我们只能用从汽车人那里抢来的，还有从第三方手里购买的，而昆塔莎人总乐意将他们用不着的废品高价卖给别人。在我们能建立自己的制造厂之后，我们立刻摆脱了那些，但我还记得如何修理它们。不过这艘飞船显然比那些还更老。”威震天拍了拍引擎。

想象一个（伟大的，擎天柱几乎立刻想到，然后不屑地嗤了一声）霸天虎君王像地位低下的维修工一样修补飞船并不是什么常见的画面。根据擎天柱的观察，除非必要，威震天向来避免干这些脏活，但他的确有着惊人的技巧，想想他在桑达克教授的实验室里建造出的那些仪器，而他那时有的只是一个钳子做的手……

擎天柱对于大战初期了解得越多，他就对那段时间越感到好奇。他不敢问太多问题——谁知道那些霸天虎的反应会是什么？——但他想要了解。除去他本身对历史的热爱，擎天柱认为假如他能真正从霸天虎的视角理解他们，他也许可以获得谈判的机会。威震天说汽车人所谓的和平意味着霸天虎的毁灭，那擎天柱就必须搞清楚哪种和平不会。

—

终于，他们三人都同意他们已经做了他们能做的所有事：这艘飞船可以起飞，发射筒仓上的装甲也已经被修复并润滑。他们选定在午夜逃跑，因为这个星球在夜间时距离小行星带最近。

“最后确认一遍，螺母，你知道你存放等离子碎片推进器的具体坐标，并且你可以再次找到它？”威震天问，坐在他们固定在舵前的一个金属盒子上（因为昆塔莎人不用椅子）。

“当然，陛下！我绝不会向你撒谎，我的主人！”

“好极了。”威震天点头。“你一发现那颗小行星，我就打开货舱。你飞过去，拿上推进器然后立刻返回。随后你设下新卡隆的坐标，我们就能永远离开这个鬼地方。动作快一点，因为不论有没有猎人网络，我们都会引起注意。擎天柱，你来控制炮台。尽可能拖住那些昆塔莎人。”他握住舵。“而我将确保我们的航行不出事故。”话音落下，他启动了引擎。

飞行器发出轰鸣声，并且开始颤动，有那么一瞬间，擎天柱认为这个飞船会就此散架——但那些噪声持续了下去，刺耳，但同样稳定。发射器在一阵尖锐的嘎吱声中启动，让飞船的头锥指向天空。几秒的黑暗过后——云层被永远留在了他们身后，行星在夜空中平静地闪烁。哦，他多么怀念这个景象……

但他并没有多少时间感怀。猎网就在他们面前——它由一整片监控卫星组成，每一个都很小，但却相当致命，环绕着整颗星球，就像是一层细密的薄云。擎天柱紧紧握住把手，以至于他感到疼痛。这艘飞船没有防护力场，他们完全暴露在攻击下，而他们唯一的武器原始到只能发射炉渣的导弹！它如此古旧，甚至没有配备能量武器！

但是时间一分一秒过去，猎网逐渐逼近，然后被他们越过……擎天柱猛然意识到他的火种正剧烈地跳动，而他的冷却风扇早已负荷运转。

他们逃过了猎网的雷达！他们的计划成功了！一艘昆塔莎的飞船可以有效地避开侦测！

擎天柱真想立刻加大马力永远离开这里，但威震天开始减缓速度：他们已经进入了小行星带。

“好了，螺母，到你了。”威震天的声音中透出一丝焦虑。“你的那块石头在哪？”

“那里！”螺母伸手指向不远处一颗中等大小的小行星。“就在那里，陛下！”然后他及时地动身，头一次省去了那些滔滔不绝的赞美。

“赶紧。”威震天从牙缝中挤出来。

他必须全神贯注才能在小行星带间艰难地维持飞船的稳定，因此擎天柱决定监视他们后方是否有追兵，而他到岗的时机恰到好处：猎网也许没能侦测到他们，但在地表上搜寻的无人机一定发现了他们起飞的动静，并立刻汇报了他们的行踪。它们纷纷脱离轨道，直冲逃犯而来。

“当心点，我们有追兵了！”擎天柱警告，瞄准最近的敌人开火。

威震天旋转飞行器以避开一排镭射炮。假如他的双腿还在，那他就能变形和那些无人机堂堂正正地交手……炉渣的，假如他的推进器还能工作，那都会强过现在！但目前，威震天能依赖的只有这架古董级的飞船，一个汽车人炮兵，还有希望螺母记准了等离子碎片推进器的坐标。

不过事实证明擎天柱是一个相当不错的枪手。尽管他只有一架过时的武器，他仍然打中了不少目标，而威震天也将他们的飞船一直保持在敌人的火力之外，将行星作为掩体，只有在擎天柱需要射击时才离开掩护。尽管如此，他们依旧不可能永远这样躲下去，他们的人手不够，武力不够，并且随时都有可能任何一道炮弹炸成碎片……

正当数十颗导弹加入了无人机的追踪时，螺母的信号出现在货舱口。

[我拿到了！等离子碎片推进器！]他大喊。[只要你下令就可以立即传送，哦伟大……]

[现在！]威震天咆哮，熟悉的蓝色能量包裹了这艘飞船。

下一秒，他们消失了。

—

不论擎天柱经历了多少次传送，他依旧无法适应这种突如其来的转移。前一秒他还在扣下扳机，向着昆塔莎无人机开火，下一秒他的敌人就已经被留在几百万光年之外。领袖重重迪传奇，活动他僵硬的手指——随后他的发生器卡住了。他想起来他正在哪里。

他们的飞行器正悬浮在一个棕灰色的星球上方。透过显示器，擎天柱能看到他们身旁的卫星，有人用激光在上面刻下了一个巨大的霸天虎标志。他注意到的下一件事是两艘直冲他们而来的喷气式飞机，然后这艘飞船的通讯频道收到了信号。

“未识别飞行器，你们已经进入了霸天虎的领空。识别你们的身份，不然你们将被立刻击毙。”根据那个霸天虎兴奋的语气来判断，他正希望发生后一种情况。“你们有三秒钟时间。三……”

“硫酸雨，我是威震天。”威震天用上他最威严的声音，通常他只有在公开演讲时才这么说。“通知诱击将军我的抵达。”

通讯器中传来一阵惊慌失措的呼声，但那架飞机（硫酸雨，显然）很快就稳住了自己。

“是的，威震天陛下！立刻执行！”他顿了顿，然后补上：“欢迎来到新卡隆，长官。”

喷气式飞机绕着飞船飞了几圈，发射紫色的光芒敬礼，然后离开了。

威震天靠上他临时的凳子，看上去有些得意洋洋。当螺母空手回到驾驶舱时他的笑容扩大了，目之所及擎天柱看不见等离子碎片推进器，他有八成的把握猜测破坏大帝已经将它收进了子空间，他同时怀疑威震天刚刚和螺母在私人频道上做了些交流。

擎天柱在他的位子上不安地动了动。经过他们在昆塔沙星上的旅途，还有一起修理飞船的经历，他已经多少习惯了这些霸天虎的存在，而且可以放松地和他们呆在一起。然而此时此刻，他们正处在霸天虎帝国的核心，威震天和螺母回到了他们熟悉的环境，而擎天柱……

擎天柱是一个敌人，还是一个俘虏。

他同时还很迷茫。这一切发生的太快，他们几秒前还在和昆塔莎人战斗，而擎天柱的（很不明确的）逃跑计划在能得到实践前就遭遇了破灭。现在笼罩着新卡隆的尘埃距离他们越来越近，很快，擎天柱已经可以看见城市中的塔楼和建筑。街上布满了行人，天空中也一样拥挤，到处都是飞机和推进器留下的痕迹。

他们降落在市区外的一片广场上。引擎熄灭，突如其来的安静和静止几乎让擎天柱以为自己聋了。恐慌席卷了他，他的喉咙紧缩——然后一只宽大的手掌覆上了他的肩膀。

“我们该走了，擎天柱。”他几乎快忘记威震天站直时是什么模样。擎天柱机械地站起身，像一个人偶一样跟上了破坏大帝。

舱门打开，降下一条抵达地面的通道。威震天第一个踏出去，尽量不让那副粗糙的假肢影响他的步伐。擎天柱想留在后面，但螺母将他推了出去（尽管动作很礼貌），而领袖眯起眼睛，在新的光源下重新调整他的光学镜。

广场上全是人，数百双红色的光学镜注视着威震天和他的同伴。人群异常地安静，只有微不可闻的低语声。而当擎天柱向下看去，他明白了为什么。两列士兵在通道两侧站立着，擎天柱认出了震荡波和闪电，其他的是他从没见过的霸天虎。而在他们之前，站着一个有着洋红色和金色盔甲的霸天虎。如果擎天柱没能认出她的身份，他会以为这是个男性：诱击，威震天手下令人闻风丧胆的毁灭将军。

那个巨大的女性单膝跪地。

“欢迎回来，威震天陛下。”她说，她的声音低沉地回荡着，但依然能从中辨别出她的性别。那两列士兵和群众跟着她跪下。

“起身吧，诱击，我一如既往忠诚的将军。”威震天等待其他霸天虎服从命令，朝着他的子民微笑。“我已经返回。”

随之而来的震耳欲聋的欢呼使得擎天柱脚下的地面颤动。他离螺母靠得更近了一点，本能地将自己隐藏在他和威震天的阴影中。这个场景让他感到似曾相识：不久之前，正是他站在了一群欢呼的汽车人面前，带着威震天作为俘虏凯旋而归，现在他们的地位调换了。多么古怪，悲惨，而且讽刺……

但说实话，擎天柱的一生都可以被上述这些词汇概括。


End file.
